vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Miku Flick/02
Miku Flick/02 is a sequel to the iOS game Miku Flick and was developed by SEGA. History The game is a spin off to the Project DIVA rhythm game series. This is the first Miku Flick game to feature other VOCALOIDs besides Hatsune Miku, since it was confirmed that Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len, and Megurine Luka would join. It was released on August 10, 2012, and like the first game, was released internationally. The price has been set at 900 yen in Japan and $10.99 in U.S. Dollars. For compatibility reasons, as of July 19, 2016, it has been pulled from the App store and no longer available for download. Changes from Miku Flick *Starting on "NORMAL" mode, during the instrumentals, an "Interlude Mini-Game" has been added. There is a large translucent button in place of the keyboard with an eighth note on it. Players had to press it when the eighth notes scroll across the screen and hit the circle, much like when the lyrics are shown. While it adds on to the score, it overall does not affect if getting a perfect score, if players missed a few of the eighth notes and hit all the lyrics on a "COOL" or "FINE", the score would still reach perfect. *When players got a combo of 100, the lyrics bar turned rainbow colors and random notes were colorful. If players got a "COOL" on these colorful notes, the score of them would increase. *The loading bar is colorful. *When players clear a song (getting a C or higher), it showed a star on a cleared level. *A new "EXTREME" mode was added. *There were different sound effects for each score gotten. *Players could save plays. A mode called "Replay Mode", allowed a saved replay of a performance and that could be shared with friends. *In PV mode, a Karaoke option was added. *Fever Mode added. *On March 7, 2013, the star next to a cleared level was replaced by a ranking. *On March 7, 2013, when pressing pause players could change the speed the notes came at. *On June 28, 2013, the startup screen and the icon changed. A new secret song was added. **Some users that own the 1.1.3 update may have experienced crashing when loading the app. To solve this, the user needed to use Airplane mode while playing the game. It could later be restored to regular mode after playing. *On December 20, 2013, the crash problem was solved among other issues such as incorrect lyrics or PV. *Later MEIKO and KAITO were added. Features Gameplay The gameplay is much like the first game. The levels of difficulty are "EASY", "NORMAL", "HARD", the new "EXTREME" mode, and "BREAK THE LIMIT". The game also features downloadable content in the form of new modules and tracks. After clearing all songs on "NORMAL", the credits roll, and when they finish, Hatsune Miku no Gekishou automatically starts on "EXTREME" mode. Combos start after 5, and are a chain of "COOL" "FINE" flicks. Scoring The scores players could get for flicks were "COOL", "FINE", "SAFE", "SAD" and "WORST" with "PERFECT" and "FINE" adding to the score and ranking. "SAFE" was when a player would flick wrong but on the right spot and adds points but doesn't affect the ranking. "SAD" is when a player would flick wrong on the wrong spot. Small additions were made to the score but the ranking was reduced. "WORST" was when a player would miss a note, the score was unchanged but the ranking was greatly reduced. After getting a 100 combo, a new "Fever" mode has been added. Certain notes are colorful and if a "COOL" flick would yield a higher score bonus. The sound effects for each go as followed: *For "COOL", "FINE", and Interlude flicks, a symbol sound is played. *For "SAFE", a lower version of the previous sound is played. *For "SAD", a record scratch is played. *"WORST" doesn't have a sound effect as it's when a note is missed entirely. Music Featured producers ryo, malo, iroha(sasaki), Nori-P, Dixie Flatline, Yuuyu-P, minato, samfree, wowaka, cosMo, Kusemono-P, Kurousa-P, Team MOER, kz, Kamimae Akira, , Iyaiya-P, Shuujin-P, ika, Kuchibashi-P, Shigotoshite-P, 40meterP, Signal-P, Toraboruta-P, Lovely-P, Deadball-P, Kuwagata-P, otetsu, Vocaliod-P, Ginsaku, Hikutsu-P, DECO*27, Kazu-P, Funakoshi-P, doriko, Toku-P, kentax, Agoaniki-P, sasakure.UK, JimmyThumb-P, Hachi, Machigerita-P, Hinata Haruhana, Hayaya-P, OSTER project, daniwellP, Hikarisyuyo, Yasuo-P, Lamaze-P Song list The game features 10 songs, with the 10th song (Hatsune Miku no Gekishou) being a secret track. An update in June 2013 added a new song after Hatsune Miku no Gekishou. Clear this song on normal to unlock the last song. Downloadable songs 2012 The downloadable songs costs ￥400 in Japan and $3.99 in the United States. 2013 2014 Gallery Mikuflick02soon-en.png|The English Version of the picture announcing the game. Mikuflick02soon-jp.png|An official picture announcing the game. External links *Website (Japanese) *Website (English) *Twitter Page Navigation Category:Games Category:Technology Category:SEGA Category:Crypton Future Media, Inc.